


Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way

by theunbloggable



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Jean owns a restaurant, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Top Marco Bott, marco was a firefighter at one point but I think that just got lost in the porn, they fuck in a kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunbloggable/pseuds/theunbloggable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean owns a restaurant and Marco is a fire fighter but none of that really matters because they fuck in the kitchen and the rest is lost in porn but I wouldn't have it any other way ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> It's porn. Have fun. <3

Marco pushes me up against the wall, the metal leeching the cold from the freezer onto my back. The difference in temperature between the walk-in door and Marco, whose pressing his body against mine was enough to send shivers through me.

“Tell me it’s okay” Marco says, his breath flooding over my face before he moves his mouth down my jaw line biting at the skin of my neck.

“Shit Marco, its way more than a ‘fucking okay’” I reply,  how I’m forming a coherent sentence I have no clue- because my thoughts feel jagged.

“Good.” His voice sounds muffled, getting trap in the skin of my throat. His hands are at my waist, thumbs slipping into the band of my pants. I slide my knee up, parting Marco’s leg, giving us friction I crave. We rock together, and the rough rhythm of rutting against each other takes me back to the shitty coordination of high school hook ups.

“Marco” I mumble, he only replies by murmuring something incomprehensible against me, sloppily kissing me, leaving a trail of what will only turn into angry red marks later as he goes up my neck. I slip my hands into the front of his pants, unhooking the button as I go. I  feel the outline of his cock beneath his boxers, when I palm him he pulls away briefly to stare at me, releasing a breath that I didn’t know he was holding.

As he drops to his knees, his pants slip off his hips and bunch futher down his legs, he squeezes my sides before turning his attention to my cock, freeing it from my pants. He works his hand around me, using precome as lube before he let his breath ghost over me and mouths at the skin of my thighs.

I can’t resist bringing my hands to rest on the top of his head, fingers interlacing into his hair.

“You are trying to kill me” I manage to choke out.

Marco, the smug bastard, pulls away making my hands automatically loosen in his hair, “No, not yet.” He smiles before licking a stripe up the side of my cock.

As much as I wanted to close my eyes to pleasure, I keep my gaze trained on Marco who’s  pushing my cock into the wet heat of his mouth; I feel more than just the satisfaction of sexual release but the warm feeling of having someone you love close by. Fuck. I’ve fallen for Marco hard.

Heat pools  in the pit of my stomach and I resist the urge to thrust my hips up to meet the rhythm of Marcos mouth.

“Im going to—Marco.” I try to tell him I was going to finish, expecting him to pull away, instead Marco pushes the rest of my length down his throat and swallows around me. When I finally cum, he rises  from his knees and smiles at me.

“I am dead” I say to his smile.

“Oh Jean, you are so dramatic” he replies, ducking his head and pecking me on the lips.

“Whatever Freckles, where’d you learn to do that” I ask, pulling away.

“I have my secrets” He says, his face turning a few shades redder.

“Babe, you're blushing like a strawberry, was it porn?” I start laughing as Marco slaps my shoulder.

“Shut up horse face” he retorts, pinching at my chest.

“Fuck you” I say, rolling my eyes at his antics. He is adorable but he doesn’t need to know that.

“Oh I will” Marco lets his hands slip from where he’s pinching my chest to my back and onto my ass, his hand forcing the fabric of my pants down over my ass leaving me exposed.

“That doesn’t even-” I start to say. Even in teasing Marco, I wriggle my left leg until my pants pool at a pile over my feet making it easier to free one of my legs.

“Shut up Jean” Marco says, cutting me off. He brings a hand up to his mouth, lubricating his fingers with his own saliva and brings them back down to sink a finger into me. He works me open, my body twitching against his, pain tingling up my spine until it's replaced with pleasure. He added another before kissing me hard, our teeth clacking together as we try to do too many things at once. I lift my leg, propping it up at his hip urging him along in...  his fucking exploration of my ass. I’m practically  limp in his arms from the sensation of him hitting every right spot in my body when he removes his hand from me and uses it to line up his cock. He sinks into me painfully slow and moves one hand to wrap around my waist and grab at my leg propped on his hip to keep me in place.

“If you don’t move I’ll kill you” I stutter out as he rests fully sheathed inside of me.

“Again, you are so dramatic and grumpy Jean” He says, but pulls his hips back and juts back into me, beginning a controlled and rapid rhythm. My hand grabs onto the walk-in handle, the other braces against his chest, slipping on the sweat beginning to form there. As he rocks into me heat pools in my lower back; Marco slips a hand from my waist to wrap around my cock, matching the stroke of his hand to the jerk of his hips.

“Oh my gosh Jean, you feel like—...I, I love you.” He says, the jerk of his hips faltering in rhythm.

It feels so fucking cheesy, the way our bodies faltered in action as he tells me he loves me. I smile at it though, it’s so very Marco. He smiles back at me despite the look of ecstasy and exhaustion on his face. He resumes his rhythm until a shiver ripples through his spine and he comes.

Between our bodies I come as well, ruining my shirt- and Marcos shirt but I honestly couldn’t give a fuck. My leg slips from its place on Marco’s hip. I slide to the floor, my back moving against the cool metal, he followed me to the ground.

“I love you too- you know that right?” I said, nuzzling into his side as we lay on the floor of the kitchen. “I wouldn’t violate health code for just anyone” I add on.

Marco chuckles at that and looks around as if he needs a reminder that we just fucked in the diner’s kitchen.

“Wow we did just do that. You are the worst influence Jean Kirstein” He says, walking his fingers down the side of my torso.  

“But you love me” I smile at him widely. It makes my heart swell to be able to say these things aloud- which is so fucking lame. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I do” Marco says without missing a beat.

“And you were the one to start all of this anyway” I add on.

Marco exhales loudly and tilts his head to better look at me.

“We should get cleaned up. And maybe clean all of this up.” He gestures to the sweat clinging to walk-in’s door. I sigh, just wanting to take him home with me but knowing that I have to open the restaurant tomorrow and left over remnants of my sex life were not on the menu.

“Yeah… but then you should come home with me. ” When I say this Marco just kisses my neck, which caused the marks which he had left there earlier to flare up with ache and says, “Of course Jean, always.”

 


End file.
